warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Back on the Field
Back on the Field Episode Eight, Season Three, of Beauty. Enjoy <3 Back on the Field It’s not long after Rainstorm gets us released from prison that Redstar assigns a new mission for us. She’s kicked us back into the rebels (because she “believes” that we were hiding out and never got caught in the first place”. The reason I say “believes” is because I’m not sure if Redstar really bought the story.) The bickering doesn’t quite stop but it’s been toned down due to the fact that we’re not cooped up in prison anymore. But the tension between Snowflare and Lionclaw is almost tangible. Finchwing and Appleleaf made up Hawkpelt, who was happy enough to make up since he has Rainstorm in his grasp once more. (Of course he sneaks off to meet with her while we’re hanging out and “spying” on the rebels.) It’s strange to be hunched in a secret den in the rebel area without telling Shadowfang. Rainstorm told us that the general wouldn’t be too happy with us being back so soon with a Beauty mission. Before I could focus on the “mission” on paw, shouting fills my ears. “I can hunt for my own prey!” “You weren’t even sent on the hunting patrol,” Lionclaw retorts, “Hawkpelt didn’t either and he’s not shouting about how he doesn’t want the prey we brought back.” “He was too busy being with Rainstorm!” Hawkpelt shot Snowflare a dirty look but he ignored the white she-cat. We’re all used to her shouting and bickering with Lionclaw by now to not want to step into whatever they’re arguing about. “He was here the entire time and Amberfrost sent out the patrol. Plus, Brownhare wasn’t on the patrol and he isn’t screaming about this either.” “He was getting cozy with Amberfrost!” I flush but Brownhare doesn’t even acknowledge what Snowflare says. The brown tom and I haven’t fully talked since prison so I can’t say we were getting cozy. “Just take the prey! You can go hunting tomorrow or even later.” “I can hunt for myself.” “Fine! Then don’t eat!” “I won’t!” The two of them turned their backs on each other and Lionclaw huffs. He snatches up a mouse but leaves the last piece of prey for Snowflare. All of us had our share already and when the golden tom leaves the den, Snowflare picks up the prey, muttering to herself. “You should talk to them,” Brownhare reminds me, “We need to stay together if we want to defeat the Beauty.” I gaze at Snowflare’s fuming back and Lionclaw’s absence. “I don’t think I understand their relationship well enough to help them.” “I know you don’t want to interfere but they need another presence to help soothe them,” Brownhare tells me. “Why don’t you do it?” The brown tom shakes his head. “You’re the best influence and their leader. They’ll listen to you.” Before I can take one step towards the white she-cat, a messenger steps into the den. Not a rebel messenger, I note, as his pelt is sleek and he holds his head up high. “Are you Amberfrost?” He addresses me. “Yes,” I reply, “who are you?” “I’m a messenger from the Beauty. You have a new mission. Redstar would like Amberfrost and one other cat to return and receive the mission.” I turn to Brownhare for help. He nods and stands and we pad out after the messenger. He leads us across the border and towards Redstar’s den. I quietly thank StarClan that Hawkpelt has never brought Rainstorm to our den because then we could have been in big trouble. The messenger tells us to wait outside while he slips inside and informs Redstar of our arrival. He comes back out and tells us that Redstar is ready to receive us. Brownhare and I step inside. Redstar is lounging lazily in her nest. She glances at us when we enter. “I was wondering how long it would take you two to get there,” she sneers, even though she knows fully well the messenger led us back. Neither Brownhare nor I reply. Redstar stretches and sits up. “I have a new mission for you. I want your squad to ambush a set of rebels that are rumored to be making an attack on the far side of camp where the hunters are usually located. That’s where we get most of our herbs too.” I have no choice but to mutter, “We’ll get it done.” “Sure you will,” Redstar gives us one of her smiles, “We all know what will happen if you don’t.” My blood boils but Brownhare dips his head and ushers us outside. When we’re a good distance away, I growl in frustration. “Shadowfang will kill us if we do this.” “We have no choice,” Brownhare keeps walking, “It’s getting kicked out of the rebels or being executed by Redstar. Which would you prefer?” “That’s not the point,” I force him to stop, “We have to figure out this mess sooner or later. We can’t just stay here and continually destroy the rebels. We’re hurting them more than we’re saving them!” We’re staring at each other eye to eye. His yellow eyes remain emotionless but I can tell that he’s tense. As I gaze into his eyes, I realize how close we are. How much closer we’d be if I just took a step forward— His nose brushes mine and I haven’t even realized that I’ve subconsciously stepped forward. It’s a strange feeling, being this close to Brownhare without even knowing what is between the two of us. Brownhare pulls away almost immediately and before I can feel hurt, he mutters, “We’re still in the Beauty.” We don’t say a word the entire the way back. I try to ignore Brownhare and he seems to be doing the same. When we enter the den, I tell the squad of the news and settle into my nest without another word. ~ “How soon should we act?” “Soon…I can feel their energy. They will burst soon and we will be too late to act. We cannot let them slip away once again.” “Is she ready?” “I cannot tell. Last time I spoke to her she seemed to be dealing with things well enough but no doubt she was feeding me lies. I let her go solely so I could see what happens next.” “You said they would never come back.” “I was wrong.” “And the other one?” “She’s more and more distant. No matter how I try to keep her inside, she finds excuses to wander out and she doesn’t come back until nightfall. Honestly, are you sure we’ve gotten rid of him?” “Positive. She won’t be able to find him, no matter who she contacts. He doesn’t want to be found anyway.” “''Still''.” “Be patient, we have other matters at hand.” “You’re the one in charge of our little pawn.” “I’ll make sure she’s ready, don’t worry.” ~ “What’s the new mission?” Snowflare asks lazily, her eyes half-closed. Her back is to Lionclaw and she is promptly ignoring the golden tom. This time, Lionclaw is facing away from her too, tersely chatting with Hawkpelt. Brownhare and I are keeping a short distance away from each other after our moment – collision? “We have to ambush a rebel patrol that has been planning an ‘invasion’ on the hunting areas of the camp.” “Wow, sounds like fun,” Finchwing mutters, “how shall we please Shadowfang this time?” Appleleaf rolls her eyes and I sigh. “We’re not telling Shadowfang about this.” “Let me get this straight,” Lionclaw finally seems to be paying attention. He arches an eyebrow at me, his amber eyes flashing, “You want us to ambush a rebel patrol and not tell Shadowfang?” “That’s exactly what she said,” Snowflare snaps, though she doesn’t turn fully to face the golden tom, “Clean out your ears.” Lionclaw bristles but before they could get into another fight, Brownhare interrupts, “We have to trust Amberfrost to do the right thing,” he says softly, almost too softly to hear. “We have to be a team.” Appleleaf and Finchwing exchange glances. It’s nice to know someone’s close, I think, slightly amused, I’m one step closer to resurrecting my squad. Snowflare sneaks a glance at Lionclaw, her blue eyes unreadable. Lionclaw doesn’t glance in her direction however, and the white she-cat sags. “We need to sort things out,” I conclude, “I don’t want us to fall apart.” I glance at Brownhare just as he glances away. I sigh inwardly to myself. I’m not closer to making up than Snowflare and Lionclaw are. ~ We set out without anyone apologizing to anyone. I want to falsely assume that Snowflare and Lionclaw are all better now, but I’m not that naïve. And I certainly know that Brownhare and I are not quite okay. We slip past the border and stick to the shadows. Redstar never said specifically when we should ambush the squad, but I’m assuming we should get to our posts and wait for them. This better not be a false alarm or a trick, I think. Apparently Appleleaf is thinking the same thing. “Did Redstar say when the rebels were coming?” “No,” I shake my head, “She only informed me of the possible attack.” “So we’re sitting ducks,” Snowflare concludes, her ears flat against her head, “what if Redstar is planning something and she wants us out of the way?” “I can only hope that she isn’t lying.” “She has nothing to lose,” Hawkpelt hisses, his golden eyes flashing in the darkness, “Either she’s pushing us out of the way of her evil plans, or we’re going to thwart another of Shadowfang’s plans.” “This could be the final blow,” Scarlet says softly. I almost forgot that she was there. “Redstar could easily throw you all in prison for ‘betrayal’ if you fail to catch the patrol.” This brings us to silence. “We’ll wait a few days and then report success to Redstar if nothing happens,” I say decisively. And we do wait. We wait several days before I realize that something was definitely up. “Do you think Shadowfang found out or something? Maybe he’s pulling them back until we walk away.” “I’m not waiting any longer,” Snowflare snarls, her white pelt a stark contrast to the darkness, “It’s been seven days and I’m sick of being here.” “Let’s go,” I agree, standing. There’s a rustle in the bushes a few tail-lengths away, but nothing shows up. A hunter? But the others are just as impatient to walk away, and so we file out. “Brownhare and I will tell Redstar of our success,” I decide, “the rest of you head for our den. We could use some quality time.” We haven’t even stepped into the main camp when I realize something is wrong. Soldiers are everywhere. I stop and stare. “Oh StarClan,” Snowflare gasps, “What’s going on?” Nobody could answer her question. The End. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Beauty